Pleasing Everyone's Hard
by ExcruciatingInsanity
Summary: Amareh-Drew has always lived to please her parents. So when they strongly shoved the idea of her becoming an Auror, she complied.She'd always had no other choice, until another oppurtunity arised.Did I mention this oppurtunity included Oliver Wood?
1. Pleasing Yourself Is Harder

**Author's Note:**

So anywho, tell me what you think.

I love reviews

--

**Pleasing Everyone's Hard**

_Pleasing Yourself Is Harder_

The last couple of days at Hogwarts were always the most grueling, especially if you were never coming back

After this each of us were expected to go and explore new places, do adventurous and imperative tasks and become somebody. I mean that's what Hogwarts was for right? To help you figure out what exactly it is you want to be and give you the skills to accomplish it.

But what if I decided to change my "thing" and right when time is up? And I no longer have time for training and preparation, I mean I'm graduating! I'm supposed to be about to embark on the greatest voyage of my life! But instead I'm sitting on my red and gold bedcovers in the dormitory, bawling my eyes out because my parents are sending me off on the _**wrong**_ voyage to _**their**_ dream and there's absolutely nothing I can do.

This is where I would be owling my oh-so-supportive mother about my distress and she would owl back comforting words that would make the worry vanish. But not this time, sigh. It's her and the man she calls my father's fault.

They always did shove the Auror rubbish down my throat and I happily swallowed as long as I was still their little princess. Hmph, but as soon as I decided to spit some out and give opinions for myself they send me off to some obscure country, left there to be dealt with by bizarre relatives. They sure were lovely.

That's it enough moping, I would enjoy this last week at Hogwarts if it was the last thing I did. Wiping away the tears and performing a small spell on my eccentric blue eyes to get rid of some of the redness and puffiness, I made my way down the stairs of the girl's dormitory into the Hogwarts Common Room.

"Hey watch out for that-"

"Watching out Fred" I replied smoothly as I gracefully dodged one of their hazardous Weasley Gags.

"Ello Drew" George greeted confidently. "Hey" I replied while taking a seat next to him on the plush couch.

"Oi Drew! Watch this!" Fred said animatedly as he sent what appeared to me a bright blue butterfly towards the general direction of Ron and Harry.

Once the butterfly had received the attention of the two poor pawns it quickly exploded in an array of brightly colored smoke, leaving Ron and Harry with elephant trunks.

The Gryffindor Common Room quickly erupted with good-natured laughter as they watched Ron and Harry try to slap each other with their newly acquired noses.

_**This**_ is what the last week at Hogwarts was supposed to be like**. **

_**Next Morning**_

I could already hear the excited morning chatter of the girls dormitory, it should have excited me as well.

Except for the fact I wasn't keen on leaving Hogwarts, not just yet anyway.

I reluctantly shoved the covers off me and looked around at the chaos.

Every single one of the girls where running around, looking for lost earrings, matching outfits, and applying make-up.

"Drew have you seen my green sparkly turtle earrings?" my friend Demetria asked as she looked through my covers.

"Hey! What if I wasn't wearing any knickers!?" I asked as I held the covers to myself protectively. Demetria rolled her pretty hazelnut eyes and continued her mad earring hunt.

I sat up groggily, reaching for a pair of discarded jeans from last night and a white t-shirt from my trunk. One quick look in the mirror told me it was best to perform a quick charm on my hair, and with that I was headed for the Great Hall.

If there was one thing that made Drew want to get up in the mornings was the prospect of something mouth-watering and edible. (one thing me and drew have in common :)

As she made her way down to the Great Hall she received several nods and waves which she returned with her own cheerful smile , even though she felt as though she was being ripped up inside.

_How could they send me off to the middle of bloody nowhere!? I don't know anybody there! I don't speak the language and how do they know it's not some type of cult where the prey on young naïve witches!? My parents were brilliant (note the sarcasm)._

Drew entered the Great Hall quickly and quietly, determined on getting her fair share of calories and carbohydrates before her image-obsessed friends arrived.

She approached the Gryffindor table, spotting Fred and George having an animated conversation with the Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. Which was a normal sight; if there was one thing the twins loved more than being silly was quidditch.

Still contemplating her parents "brilliantness" she took a seat next to George who regarded her presence with a wicked grin, Drew replied with a half-hearted lopsided smile and began filling her plate with artery clogging deliciousness.

It seemed as though the conversation between the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and the twins ended abruptly upon Drew's arrival.

Drew watched as Oliver gave both twins a nod and retreated back to his quidditch obsessed pals.

"What's up with pretty boy Oliver?" Drew asked between forks full of scrambled egg.

"Pretty boy's having some personal problems, nothing to worry your pretty little head about" Fred replied while giving Drew a demeaning pat on the head.

"Hmph" Drew replied as she scowled at Fred.

If it was one thing Drew hated more than not eating it was definitely being referred to as younger, incompetent and/or incapable.

"So what's wrong with Drew today, don't think I missed that little thoughtful look you had on as you came in, oh and by the way your presence will be required at the Burrow. Mum's dying to see everybody before they go off to university and whatnot" George said as he smiled at Drew.

At the mention of the twins loveable mother Drew instantly burst into sobs.

"Aaaaaahhhhh! What's wrong with her!? Make her stop Fred!" George pleaded frantically with Fred.

"I don't know what's happening! Maybe she's having one of her "days"" Fred offered.

"You're both idiots! Now hug me and shut up" George instantly wrapped his arms around the still sobbing Drew as she dug her head into his neck. Whilst Fred just sat there looking apologetic.

They obviously couldn't understand what was wrong with her and the person at fault was Drew; for not telling them about her parents wishes. She wished she didn't have to tell them anything was wrong. She wished her parents would let her decide her own future. She wanted to be a Healer, not an Auror. She wanted to help people and make them feel better while they were going through some of the most painful moments in their lives.

Why couldn't her parents accept that!?

She had been very serious about her possible career as a Healer. She had taken Herbal Healing Remedies along with other classes that would aid her in her task of becoming a Healer. Yet her parents had still not taken her seriously and decided what could've been one of the biggest decisions of her life for her.

Her parents would never be satisfied until their daughter was an Auror and the fact that Drew was not willing to satisfy their every wish for the first time angered Drew. She shouldn't have to choose between being what she wanted and pleasing her parents.

_Sigh, why was Drew being so emotional?_

_--_

**_Author's Note:_**

Seriously guys, don't be afraid to tell me what you think.

All criticism is welcomed.

Even if you just want to confess your undying love for me, that's cool to.

Did I mention I live off reviews?


	2. The Lock Down Denial

**Author's Note:**

So if you really think about this I put two chapters up in one day! -highfive-

If the title doesn't make sense you it's okay, it's not supposed to doesn't make sense to me either, just a random song title.

I basically live off reviews (hint hint) ;

They make me want to jump and down while eating cake, which should be nauseating but it just makes me feel warm and gooey inside

If you haven't noticed I like to ramble it's a mastered skill of mine, anywho on to the chapterrrrrr

**Pleasing Everyone's Hard**

_The Lock Down Denial_

The day seemed to drag on, almost as if taunting Drew.

She sat through class absent-mindly, ignoring the worried looks the twins sent her. She'd tell them sooner or later and they'd forgive her.

Drew decided that moping around and bursting into crying fits at random moments was her legal right. So she did this quite often during the day (reminds me of my mom, she's a total whackjob).

She kind of wished this whole week would pass by without her noticing it. Soon she would be sent off to Auror Land and her friends would forget about her and think of her as a wimp for not standing up to her parents. But it's not like she had any other choice.

What else could she do? It was either go and be what her parent's wanted her to be, or lay around basking in the idea of her becoming a Healer. She never was good at making her own decisions, which is probably why she's in this predicament.

She should've thought of this earlier. She would've had more time to devise a plan, maybe even find some place that was willing to accept her as an intern. But it was already too late; all the spots had been filled while Drew floated around as her parents planned out her life for her.

Her classes had ended for the day, so she headed for the Gryffindor Common room. Praying that it was quite enough for her to simply sit down and read without having to resort to the uncomfortable chairs of the library.

Upon arriving at the Common Room, she found it vaguely empty. Everybody must've been out enjoying the sun. At the moment Drew felt like enjoying nothing, so she settled on staring at a book so people would think she was reading and not pester her.

She settled into one of the deep burgundy couches strategically placed around the room. Letting herself take a moment to enjoy the softness of the blankets covering the couch underneath her.

"_Accio sketchbook" _she whispered under her breathe, as her sketchbook came levitating out of the girls dormitories. She reached her hand out in front her and held it to her chest for a brief moment.

Drew opened up to a blank page, passing several well drawn sketches of her friends laying around not the least bit aware Drew was sketching them. She passed one of the Gryffindor Quidditch captain and squinted her eyes, she didn't remember sketching this. Realization dawned on her, it was the day Fred was out with a sprained wrist and couldn't play in the match and you sat in the crowd with him, cheering George, Ron, and Harry on.

She wanted to sketch George that day, but pretty boy Wood had caught her attention instead.

She quickly lost interest in sketching, seeing as there was no one interesting to sketch. She stuffed her sketchbook into her messenger bad and made her way to the greenhouse.

If people couldn't hold her interest maybe exotic plants would.

Drew took the inside route, hoping she wouldn't be spotted and forced to have fun.

As she quietly opened the door to the greenhouse, she glanced around making sure there was nobody else in the greenhouse.

Cautiously taking a seat on one of the wooden benches, Drew extracted her sketchbook from her messenger and opened it up to a blank page, grabbing a charcoal pencil and testing the tip.

Drew's head snapped to the side as she heard the Droserus Capensissquealing in delight at the sight of someone human. She smiled back at them, remembering the time Fred had received a nasty burn from a rather explosive Weasley gag and in fear of running to the infirmary came to Drew for help.

Drew had run to the greenhouse and extracted some of the translucent blue liquid found in the Droserus Capensis that was incidentally excellent for curing third degree burns.

Moments like those were what reminded Drew of what she really wanted to become, a Healer.

Drew silently burst into muffled sobs.

She quickly tried to hide her sobs as she heard somebody approaching her. "Oh my, Amaura-Drew are you alright dear?" the short rosy cheeked Herbology Professor asked with concern in her voice.

"Oh, everything's fine Professor really" Drew managed as she wiped at her cheeks.

"Honey, what's this about?" she asked, taking a place next to Drew on the bench.

For some reason Drew thought she would be the only one that would truly understand. So like the open book she was, she unfolded what was her life and the problems she was now facing.

Drew inhaled one deep shaky breathe as she finished her life's story and looked up to see the small Herbology Professor with a confused look on her flushed face. "So you want to be an Auror? Or no?"

All Drew could do was give a soft giggle. "I want to help people in my own way, but that's not enough for my parents" she replied.

"So then you want to be a Healer?"

Drew smiled at her plump professor. "Yes, basically. But there's no open opportunities left, it's too late. Thank you for listening Professor, it really did help."

Drew picked her things and got up, she knew it was rather rude but really didn't feel like explaining everything twice to her professor.

She headed towards the Gryffindor Common room with a some what light heart, intent on having a nice long nap. Although sleeping away your worries wasn't always the smartest or brave thing to do, it was what Drew did.

**Author's Note:**

Aaaaaahhh, Hope you enjoyed that.

Review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, reiview.

Ohmy, what was that!?

Anywho, reviews make me go warm inside, but not like "i'm-about-to-piss-in-my-pants-because-I'm-so-wam-inside"

or maybe they do


	3. Sticks, Stones and Techno

**Author's Note:**

AnonymousBitch: I really didn't want to die, so here's the update

Sarah: Oliver's getting here, just got get the boring chapters over with first. But he's in this one!!

So anywho, if there's any typo's in this blame my "boss". I typed this while I was supposed to be working and he kept rudely interrupting me. What a hackin mean-o.

So yahhh, I live off reviewsm, they're like the headphones to my ipod

Don't try and make sense of the title, really its random. Oooh but extra points for whoever can guess the bandddd

**Pleasing Everyone's Hard**

_Sticks, Stones, and Techno_

Drew slept uncharacteristically well after her talk with the professor. She wasn't at all tense or concerned about what her Herbology Professor would do or say in response to yesterday's outburst.

Truth was, Drew kind of trusted her Herbology Professor; she sort of seemed like she understood Drew. Sort of.

Drew had overslept, so decided to skip breakfast and head down to her first class of the day, Obscure Herbal Healing Remedies. It was a class few took and those who did take it were usually in it to slack off or have fun.

She took her seat quietly in the back. It's not that Drew was shy; she just didn't like to mingle. She also was one of the few who actually took notes.

She rolled out a piece of parchment and a quill, anxiously waiting for the beginning of the today's lesson. Even though it was the last week of school, Drew wanted to soak up what she could of magic healing before she was sent off to Auror Land.

"Miss Michelangeli? May I please see you at my desk?" I nodded and made my way up front to the professor's desk.

There were inquisitive murmurs as Drew made her way to the professor's desk which she quickly silenced with a glare over her shoulder.

"Yes Professor?"

"Honey, about yesterday. . ." a smile quickly replaced Drew's scowl, of course her dear professor would try and do something comforting for her.

"Yes?" I prodded curiously. "Well you said that if you convinced your parent's that there was promise for you in the field of Healing, you could well pursue your dream" she finished squinting slightly at me.

"Uh well yeah, I guess" I answered unsure at how I should be reacting. "But it would take something big, like an internship or scholarship" I said a little slower, not fully convinced the Professor knew what she was talking about.

"Well" she started off with a brilliant look in her eyes and the jolliest grin ever "have I got a treat for you. After your little outburst the other day" Drew blushed vividly, "I had a talk with the quidditch instructor and we came up with a solution, you see the assistant Healer for the Puddlemere United team just eloped with some muggle so there's a spot open as assistant Healer."

Upon seeing the look on Drew's face she quickly added in "Oh honey, trust me. You're more than qualified! It'll give you real experience and open up opportunities for you, and you won't have to go off to Auror Land" she stated with a grin that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"That's very generous of you, but really all I've done is taking some classes here and there. I wouldn't be of much use"

"Don't be silly, you don't need to be that qualified" the Professor joked while adding in a wink for good measure "It's a once in a lifetime offer Amaura. Your expenses will be paid in full. Everything will be taken care of so that you could focus strictly on the team and your experience"

Drew had a problem with things being handed to her, she didn't feel she deserved this great honor; she was after all just a spineless jellyfish.

"I can't really Professor, there must be someone more worthy than me" I said shyly, already retreating to my desk.

"Now you wait just a minute Amaura-Drew Michelangeli, there is no one who I seem fit for this position better than you. The look you get in your eyes when you're at work is the look that few have Amaura. It shows strength, dedication and most importantly it shows passion. Now you will pack your bags and as soon as school let's out you will be escorted to your new room at the Whirling Wilton(the equivalent of the Hilton, hehe). Your parents have been informed and forced to comply. You **will** have fun, you **will** grow as a Healer, and you **will** fulfill your dream" the small plump professor stated as the color drained from her flushed face.

Drew was more than slightly startled at the Professor's passion for her dream fulfillment. Everything sounded great, paid expenses, the Healer experience Drew always wanted, and far away from beloved parents; but the way the professor had said her parents had been "forced to comply" was giggle inducing.

She would have paid to see the look on her mother's face.

As the Professor's face returned to the normal rosiness Drew did the only thing she could think of and hugged the plump Professor.

The small Herbology Professor returned the hug full heartily.

As they pulled apart, the professor gave her a small nod meaning that Drew should return to her seat. Drew turned and headed to her desk in the back, noticing the curious stares she felt self conscious and quickly glared daggers; forcing the wanderers to look away.

That class was the first lesson ever Drew couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wondering to what her hotel room would look like and the howler she was sure waited for her on top of her bed. She promised herself she would take this opportunity seriously and concentrate wholly on Healing and gaining the necessary experience.

More than ever Drew wished this week would pass by quickly.

That same day at dinner Drew sat with the two boys that always made her laugh uncontrollably.

She sat patiently waiting for Oliver Wood to leave so she could have the twin's attention to herself. There was nothing wrong with Oliver Wood; he was just to obsessed with quidditch to notice anybody who wasn't on the quidditch team.

Drew never held a grudge against Oliver; he was always very polite to her and vice versa.

Wood finally got up and bid the mischievous twins farewell.

"What was with that intense stare Drew?" Fred asked bursting into loud laughter.

"What intense stare?" you asked confused.

"Your eyes were basically glued to Oliver's face, Fred thinks you freaked him out" George answered for him.

Drew felt her cheeks reddening "I was not staring you dunghead" she mumbled.

"Aw, Drew has a crush. I mean I always knew it but-"

"So anyways, great news guys" Drew quickly interrupted Fred's un-necessary rant. "I get to work within close proximity of the Puddlemere United team, right after school lets out".

Both freckled cheek boys eyes bulged and mouths dropped. Drew explained the circumstances of the job and whatnot. Telling them they should come visit her as soon as she gets the hang of things. They in return both promised to hex anyone of those "gropy quidditch pretty boys" if they got to close for Drew's comfort, which she simply laughed out loud at the ludicrousness.

Today was a good day for Drew, not one emotional outburst. Needless to say she slept like a banana in a monkey's hand.

**Author's Note:**

Hehehe

Review pleaseee, tell me what you think

Criticism of all sorts is welcomed

So are compliments Don't worry Oliver will come into the story soon.

reviewwwww

ohkay. i'm stopping now. the meds are definitely getting to me, hopefully my mom won't take my advil away shiftyeyes


	4. IDKAYBICTD

**Author's Note**

YIPPEEEEE

Hope you like itt, review?

pweese, even if you hate it

tell me how to fix, mkay

MKAY

--

**Pleasing Everyone's Hard**

_IDKAYBICTD_

To Drew's amazement, her last week at Hogwarts had gone by incredibly fast and painless.

Despite the fact that today was everyone's last day, the atmosphere around Hogwarts was strangely tranquil and relaxed.

Drew had awoken that day very late into the afternoon, seeing as there were no classes that day she took full advantage. She was aware that Fred and George were probably outside somewhere trying to snog as many girls as possible, their yearly tradition.

She walked down the stairs of the girls' dormitory slowly, deciding that spending her last day at Hogwarts in bed wasn't considered exactly normal. Upon looking around at the common room she had deciphered that all the "normal" kids had gone out and enjoyed the sun.

Drew sighed, where were Fred and George when she needed them. She carefully made her way through the portrait hole and began her walk to the lake.

As she made her way through the masses of blankets spread out gazing over the lake, she subtly noticed all the couples making love sick faces at each other. Now Drew was as a big of a romantic as any 17 year old girl, she was just bitter that Fred and George had left her.

Drew had learned how to share the twins over the years. They had other interests besides Drew and jokes. Some interests which she could've been spared of details. But they had stuck with her, even when she was emotional.

She reached the outer edge of the lake, where the forest began and took a seat under a heavily shaded willow. As her gaze lazily skimmed the crowd of students scattered around the dull green grass, one particular couple caught her eye.

There he lay, looking like something out of a Quidditch playboy magazine. Eyes hooded, arms idly holding him up, lower lip slightly stuck out, no matter the fact that there was a rather frisky young lady trying to capture his attention with. . . let's just say it wasn't with her intellectual capabilities.

Drew never allowed herself these sorts of thoughts, especially when Fred and George seemed to be able to read her mind. So she found Oliver Wood vaguely attractive, who didn't?

He had an obviously well built body, square shoulders, cute ears, and chocolate brown eyes that were currently staring into hers. Drew found it as a challenge and refused to look away first.

Looking away would mean being guilty of blatantly staring at him and although that was the case, Drew decided he didn't have to figure that out.

As the seconds passed her glazed stare turned into a glare as she noticed the amused smirk that had found its way onto his lips; she was losing the staring contest, and horribly.

Damn him and his cocky competitiveness. Drew wasn't going to be the first one to look away, although she wasn't fascinated by sports she was competitive and stubborn and she hated being proven wrong or defeated.

Drew noticed the sudden twitch of his left eye and noticed that the girl beside him had resorted to trailing kisses along his jaw in hopes of earning his attention. It was Drew's turn to adorn a cocky smirk.

She was going to dominate this, and dominate it well. His amused stare turned into painful glare as the girl beside him trailed her hand down his chest, stopping at the hem of his rugby polo.

Drew raised her in eyebrows in amusement as Oliver's eyes widened at the girl's touch. He broke eye-contact and looked away, mumbling something to the girl beside him to which the girl responded with a pout which she probably thought was attractive but in reality made her look like a pug with its face punched in.

Or at least Drew thought so.

Drew was having her own little celebration in her head over the small victory when a hand waving in front of her face distracted her.

"So while we fully comply with your crush on Oliver, we strongly suggest that glaring at him should be number one on your list of must-stops if you're planning on getting a good snog out of him."

"You really have to stop sneaking up on me like that . . . "Drew mumbled angrily.

"Sorry love, but you're always spaced out. Fred and I have spent many an hour contemplating the thoughts that go on behind those less than focused dazzling blue eyes of yours" George replied from her left as he plopped himself down next to her.

"mhm, although you do look quite adorable with you're an attempt at a glare, you attract more Quidditch pretty boys with honey" Fred stated from his seat on the left side of Drew.

"Or cleavage" George offered.

Drew smiled "So I should wear revealing shirts and spread honey on myself? Good advice guys" she answered sarcastically as she patted their thighs in a demeaning manor.

"You know you really shouldn't tease young hormonal boys such as ourselves with these false hopes" Fred answered with mock seriousness.

"Oh? Glad you two finally choose to recognize the fact that I have breast"

"Not that there's much to recognize-"

"But of course we fully appreciate the effort you put into growing those" George added before Drew had a chance to smack Fred.

**Author's Note:**

sorry, its a bit of a fillerrr

but review anyways eh?

If you do, just know that i love you forever and always

YIPPEEE


End file.
